I will always be there
by Rocksteady-baby
Summary: Barbara will always be there for Arryn, especially after Miles does the unthinkable


"You know what fuck you Miles! Get out, I really don't want to see you right now"

Arryn curled up on the couch, wrapping her arms around her knees, angry tears cascading down her face. _He dare he do that! They had been together for 5 years and he destroyed all they had. _Resting her head on her arms she cried, her heart breaking. Watson jumped up on the couch where the brunette was crying and licked her hand, she gazed at the puppy and picked him up, cuddling into his soft fur as she sobbed.

Meanwhile back at the Rooster Teeth office Barbara Dunkleman was finishing up the last of her work, when she was suddenly overcome with a feelings of anger and sadness. _What the hell? How come im feeling like this?_ Throwing down her pen she reached for her phone and pressed on Arryns name, she was about to press the call button when she heard a door slamming and someone muttering. Stepping out the office she peeked to see Miles yelling and throwing things. She ran down quickly, her phone still in her hand.

"What the hell Miles!"

The man spun at the sound and Barbara could see the conflicting emotions in his face.

"Oh Barb ive done the worst thing ever! Im so fucking stupid, I don't even know why I did it!"

The Canadian stopped and processed what was said. Connecting the dots she glared at the man

"What the fuck did you do Miles?"

"I cheated okay, I didn't mean to, I was just caught in the moment!"

"When did this happen?"

"New York"

"As in 4 months ago!"

The man nodded and Barbara glared at him.

"You're a fucking moron"

Barbara spat as she turned on her heel and rushed to her car, she headed for Arryns house, stopping by the shops for the essential breakup blues kit. She walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.

"Arryn open up, its me Barb"

The door flew open and Barbara saw her usually bubbly and happy friend beyond upset. Wrapping the brunette in a hug the blonde walked back to the couch and sat the two of them down. Tears covered Barbaras shirt but she didn't care, she rubbed Arryns back in soothing circles.

"Sshh Arryn, its gonna be okay, I'm here, tell me what happened"

After another minute or two Arryn calmed and was able to lift her head up, her grey-green eyes shone with unshed tears. Using her thumb Barbara brushed the stray tears away.

"Well over the last few months I have to admit, things had been different almost strained but I thought that was because of him working on both RWBY and RVB but then he goes to New York and comes back different and Carey proceeds to say last night after they had a few drinks and didn't realize I was in the room blurted out about this woman that Miles had a drunken one night stand with"

Barbara listened and continued to rub the Austinians back.

"I mean why Barb? Why would he do this to me? To us?"

"I honestly don't know Ar, because he is a boy and boys are stupid!"

"I don't think I'll ever forgive him, I cant even look at him! 5 years Barb, 5 fucking years and he does the worst thing possible!"

Barbara nodded.

"I know and that is why I have bought the best break up blues kit!"

She spread her arms and pulled up the bag. Arryn smiled.

"You're the best Barb"

"I know…" She smiled "…I have facials, manicures, pedicures, comedies and lots of ice-cream"

Arryn smiled once again slightly and hugged the older girl. The rest of the day was spent by the two girls giving each other pedicures, manicures and both donning an facial mask and eating loads of ice cream. Arryn focused on having fun with her friend and any thoughts about Miles were forgotten if only for a day. As evening hit the girls moved to gossiping and watching shitty movies. Not another tear was shed and Arryn smiled and enjoyed the company she was with. After several movies it was late at night and Arryn had drifted off to sleep. Switching off the TV Barbara gently scooped up her friend being careful to not wake her and carried her to the bedroom, carefully placed her on the bed, covering her by the quilts, Barbara caressed her face and sighed before whispering

"If only you knew how I really felt about you Arryn"

She then kissed her forehead gently, scratched Watsons belly who was curled up by his owner and left the room and took her place on the couch so if Arryn called out at night she would be there in a minute as that's what she would always do, she would always be there for her best friend.


End file.
